


Belonging

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loneliness, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Needs a Hug, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you been with anyone... Would you like to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> For [poppetawoppet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet) who suggested "Clint and Natasha have a habit of taking in strays, fixing them up and letting them go. One time they even took one to bed," in the @be_compromised 2016 Valentine's Promptathon. 
> 
> And for [Autumn_Froste](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste) who encouraged me to stretch my fingers in writing Steve.

Natasha answers her door in nothing more than an old white dress shirt and Steve swallows at the sight of her hard, dusky nipples, clearly visible beneath the care-worn fabric. She'd known he was coming, had invited him for this exact time, to collect the art supplies she swears he left in the lounge area even though he knows that is something he would never do. He wonders what she is up to, especially when Clint appears behind her, bare from the waist up. It's clear he is interrupting other, more amorous activities, but neither seems to mind that he is there. 

When she invites him to join them in watching a movie, his curiosity gets the better of him - and truth be told he's lonely, reluctant to return to his sparse, empty apartment - so he stays and settles into the armchair near the small loveseat where they cuddle together, uncaring of his presence. He is uncomfortable, intensely aware of their intimate position and states of undress, but he's unwilling to be by himself any longer, so he endures the tightening in his crotch and tries to concentrate on the movie.

It's an uninspiring period piece, and it's barely begun when he hears the soft rustle of fabric and some faint whispering, followed by a muted male chuckle. He looks over to see that Natasha has unbuttoned her shirt, her body laid completely bare as she reclines back against Clint.

They make no attempt at subtly, to hide their desires or to make love covertly, and he realizes that they have planned every moment of this encounter from before he even knocked on the door. They want him here, to see them, to witness this, to be a part of it. 

He watches in fascination as Clint kisses her neck, caresses her perfect breasts; remains spellbound as she arches her back while he rolls a nipple between his fingers. His stomach clenches and he is uncomfortably aware of his hard erection, his fierce desire to see more.

He stares transfixed as Natasha slides her own hand between her parted thighs, her feminine fingers parting delicate folds to slide against moist flesh, harder, faster, more intently, until her pale skin flushes a delectable shade of pink as she comes.

The heated look on Clint's face is nothing if not possessive, proud. He lifts his eyes from her rosy cheeks to meet Steve's gaze, but he says nothing. Steve shifts in his chair, desperately wishing to ease the ache in his groin.

"Have you been with anyone since coming out of the ice?" Natasha finally asks as she lifts her lowered lids to look at him. He is too tongue tied to do more than shake his head in answer. She draws her tongue across her lower lip and adds in a softly seductive voice, "Would you like to be?"

He draws a deep breath into his lungs, and glances back at Clint, at the heat in his eyes. He wants her, very badly, but the man next to her draws him just as much, possibly more. "Yes. Maybe… I don't know."

She notices his stare, the faltering quaver in his voice, the way his hand pushes against the bulge in his jeans, and asks in that still softly husky voice, "Would you rather be with Clint?"

"Yes." He's practically sobbing as he answers her and his hand rubs harder against his erection. "I want him to fuck me."

She smiles and leans forward, gently takes hold of his hands and draws him across the short distance between them. "While you fuck me?"

"Oh god, yes, please," he cries as she undoes the buttons of his jeans and frees him from their tight confines. While she lovingly caresses him with her hands and mouth, Clint gets up, approaches him from behind and removes the remainder of his clothing with gentle care. 

Natasha leans back again, spreads her legs wide and invites him between them. The heat of her tight wetness is almost his undoing, but she gentles him with a light touch across his shoulders, a soft whisper in his ear instructing him to breathe deep, in and out, to focus on her voice.

Her whispers keep him grounded as she tells him what Clint will do, how he will try to be gentle, how they both want this to be special for him. He nearly comes again when he feels the tip of Clint's erection at his entrance, but then they are both there, whispering in his ear, calming him once again.

Clint does try to be gentle, but it's been so long and he wants them both so much, them and the sweet release of all that they are offering, that he begs him not to be. He needs him to fill him now, oh God, please now, he doesn't think he can wait another moment.

Clint pushes home at the same time that Natasha tilts her hips up at him, making him shake uncontrollably and jerk between them, overwhelmed by sensation. But they've done this before. They know just how to move, just what to do. They take it slow and easy, prolonging the dreamlike state his is in, until finally, finally, they move as one being and he is coming, coming, coming, a white hot fire burning behind his closed eyelids as he finally lets his passion loose.

In a daze, he lies passively as they free themselves from the tangle of limbs on the loveseat and clean him up with a soft, warm towel. He obediently heeds the order from Natasha to rest while she tucks him beneath a cozy blanket, listens to Clint's promise that they will still be there when he awakens.

As he dozes off, he realizes that not since Peggy and Bucky has he felt so wanted, so loved, and for the first time since waking up, he feels at peace.


End file.
